dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark V landship
The Mark V was, at first, intended to be a completely new design of tank, of which a wooden mock-up had been completed; however, when the new engine and transmission originally planned for the Mark IV became available in M40.994(this design was used when the Leman Russ proved too expensive for worlds without an appropriate techbase to maintain), the first, more advanced Mark V design was abandoned to avoid disrupting production. The designation "Mark V" was switched to an improved version of the Mark IV, equipped with the new systems. The original design of the Mark IV was to have been a large improvement on the Mark III, but had been scaled back due to technical delays. The Mark V thus turned out very similar to the original design of the Mark IV – i.e. a greatly modified Mark III. Production of the Mark V started at Metropolitan Carriage and Wagon at the end of M40.993; the first tanks arrived in Vraks in M40.980. Four hundred were built, 200 Males and Females; the "Males" armed with Autocannons and Heavy Stubbers, the "Females" with Heavy Stubbers only. Several were converted to Hermaphrodites (sometimes known as "Mark V Composite") by fitting one male and one female sponson. This measure was intended to ensure that female tanks would not be outgunned when faced with captured Imperial male tanks in Chaos or Ork use, or Traitor Predators. The Mark V was to be followed by the more advanced Tank Mark VI, but this was abandoned in M40.996 to ensure sufficient production by Imperial factories of the Tank Mark VIII for a planned offensive. Mark V Medium Battle Tank Profile Type: Tracked Vehicle Purchase Price: N/A Availability: Very Rare Size: Enormous Structural Integrity: 30 Armour: Front 30, Top 25, Rear 15 Traits: Enclosed, Reinforced Armour, Rugged, Tracked Vehicle Narrative Speed: 3 kmph/6 kmph Combat Speed: 5/15/40/60/80 Handling Modifier (Drive (Ground Vehicle): 0 Crew: 1 Commander (Turret), 1 Driver, 1 Gunner (Turret), 1 Loader/Gunner (Turret/Hull Weapon), 2 additional Gunners (Sponsons; if taken) Access Points: A hatch on top of tank, hatch on rear of tank. Weapons Weapons Depending on Varient Male Landship Hull-mounted weapon (choose one of the following): • Heavy Bolter (Front Facing; 150m; –/–/6; 1D10+8 X; Pen 5; Clip 60; Reload Full; Tearing) • Lascannon (Front Facing; 300m; S/–/–; 5d10+10 E; Pen 10; Clip 30; Reload 2 Full; Proven 3) • Heavy Flamer (Front Facing; 30m; S/–/–; 1d10+5 E; Pen 4; Clip 20; Reload 2 Full; Flame, Spray) • Heavy Stubber (Front Facing; 100m; -/-/8; 1D10+4I; Pen 3; Clip 80; Reload 2 Full) • Storm Bolter (90m; S/2/4; 1d10+5 X; Pen 4; Clip 60; Reload Full; Storm, Tearing) Female Landship Hull-mounted weapon (choose one of the following): • Heavy Bolter (Front Facing; 150m; –/–/6; 1D10+8 X; Pen 5; Clip 60; Reload Full; Tearing) • Heavy Stubber (Front Facing; 100m; -/-/8; 1D10+4I; Pen 3; Clip 80; Reload 2 Full) • Storm Bolter (90m; S/2/4; 1d10+5 X; Pen 4; Clip 60; Reload Full; Storm, Tearing) Options The Male Landship may take two Sponson-mounted weapons (choose one of the following): • 2 Heavy Bolters (Left Facing/Right Facing; 150m; –/–/6; 1D10+8 X; Pen 5; Clip 60; Reload Full; Tearing) • 2 Heavy Flamers (Left Facing/Right Facing; 30m; S/–/–; 1d10+5 E; Pen 4; Clip 20; Reload 2 Full; Flame, Spray) • 2 Plasma Cannons (Left Facing/Right Facing; 120m; S/–/–; 2d10+10 E; Pen 8; Clip 32; Reload 5 Full; Blast 1, Maximal, Overheat) • 2 Autocannons (Left Facing/Right Facing; 300m; S/3/–; 3d10+8I; Pen 6; Clip 20; Reload 2 Full; Reliable) The Female Landship may take two Sponson-mounted weapons (choose one of the following): • 2 Heavy Bolters (Left Facing/Right Facing; 150m; –/–/6; 1D10+8 X; Pen 5; Clip 60; Reload Full; Tearing) • 2 Assault Cannons (Left Facing/Right Facing; 120m; -/–/10; 3d10+5 I; Pen 5; Clip 200; Reload 2 Full; Tearing, Unreliable) • 2 Heavy Stubbers (Left Facing/Right Facing; 100m; -/–/8; 1d10+4 I; Pen 3; Clip 80; Reload 2 Full) • 2 Autocannons (Left Facing/Right Facing; 300m; S/3/–; 3d10+8I; Pen 6; Clip 20; Reload 2 Full; Reliable) Category:Ground Vehicles